Plot Bunny of Magic
by xXNaidaXx
Summary: Strange markings, ancient magic, the CIA, and MORE. It's not as crazy as it sounds. Demi finds that due to a strange series of events she is now "linked" to Toris and can share his thoughts, memories, and emotions. As they try to fix this problem new ones arise and they start to wonder...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a plot bunny that has been haunting me for a while but I'm not sure if I want to continue it, if this gets enough feedback ( reviews, favs, alerts that kind of thing) then I will.**

"Demi? Deeeeeeeeemmmmiiiii….." I zoned in and out of my deep REM sleep. My friend Ashlee nudged me with her pencil.

"DEMI!" she hissed in a desperate attempt to wake me. I swatted her away.

" !" shouted my angry bio teacher.

I quickly snapped out of my deep sleep . "Lincoln!" I yelled.

rubbed his temples, "No, now stay awake okay?" Several if not all the girls in the back took a break from texting or playing on their phones to laugh at me. I never mocked them when they said or did anything stupid, why couldn't they extend me the same courtesy? continued to talk, or should I say ramble on about cellular division. I started to doze off again but the prerecorded camera flash of common electronic devices prevented my doing so. _Why is teasing the underdog a top priority to them? _ I thought to myself. I choose to ignore it as usual, but eventually, the mockery turned into gasps and whispers. My nemesis "Trish" finally spoke up.

"Hey comrade creeper, what the hell happened to your arm? Did you fall into a vat of nuclear waste, cuz that would explain the serious mutations in your face ."

Mr.D paid about as much attention to us as we did to him.

I felt my anger of the whole situation swell up, "My name is Alexi, and there is nothing wrong with my face or my arm!" I shouted. But then I saw it, the glowing. My arm, or at least a small portion, was glowing a rich green hue. I felt compelled to touch it, and as I did I feel to the ground in a crumpled heap. My hearing was slowly fading but I could still hear Ash shouting for help. My eyes were open but the darkness was swallowing me.

Unfamiliar memories flooded my head. ..

I stood in a warm field of grain. The sun was warm on my skin, and there were people at work all around me. All of them were speaking some weird language that I somehow understood. Looking up at me every now and then to smile at me before returning to their work. The sun was setting and we all made our way back to a cute little village nearby. There weren't normal houses in this village. It looked like something out of a history book, but it didn't seem like that, it felt like home. All of us were talking and laughing. I'm still not sure how I could understand it, I just did. I wanted this to last but then a group of men road in on horses. They wore white tunic like clothing with a black cross in the middle of it. I yelled at the others to run and stood my ground.

_No, they can't be here. Not here, not now. We don't even have time to arm ourselves with scythes and pitch forks!_

Not even "my" thoughts were my own. I quickly rationalized this whole thing as an out of body experience or a dream and I tried to wake up.

A boy in his early teens, with white hair and eyes like the devil, dismounted and approached me. He was taller than me, and stronger looking too.

But I was not scared. Or at least whoever I was inside wasn't. It was strange _I_ was still _me _but _I _could feel this person's emotions, and hear this person's thoughts as if they were my own.

"You heathens cannot resist much longer." The boy said. His voice was cold and terrifying.

I took a step towards him. My mouth moved and a voice that was not my own seceded it.

"So this is the best you knights could do? Drop in on a defenseless village, and then boast the slaughter of innocents as another gallant victory? I'll tell now, There are only women and children here. Their fathers and brothers are already gone to protect the eastern border. This so called "Victory" will only bring you shame, and the gods scorn."

I was knocked to the ground. I liked my lips clean of blood. His foot pressed down on my chest.

"You will crushed soon enough and your so called gods have left you to rot!" he put bore down hard. There was no air left in my lungs. " Speak pagan! What have you to say?"

Somehow I laughed. Not a wicked cackle, or like someone going insane. Just a light laughter. The sun came out from behind the clouds. The boy was surprised. His foot lightened.

"I can see up your Tunic from here."

Damn, whoever I was in really had a pair.

The last thing I saw was his foot about to make contact with my skull.

Then the scene shifted. It was sunset, and I was at a beach, walking around picking up pieces of amber talking with a guy I somehow recognized. The white haired boy was no longer a threat. I felt content, or whose ever memory I was in felt that way. I had never seen the blonde before, but somehow I felt like he was my best friend, someone I had known for centuries, it was nice. The blonde was in many other memories too. They were so strong. Every little detail radiated warmth as if someone had been trying to persevere them, like they didn't want it to end.

Everything started to swirl around me in one big mess. It was like a Penisive! That was it! I was having an odd harry potter dream and sooner or later Dumbledore was going to pull me out and I would go back to potions class!

I was washing dishes. The large windows let the light pour in generously. Birds were singing and for some reason there was a whale in the pond. It wove a fin at me and I back.

Everything started to swirl again. Now all I needed to do was sit back and wait to wake up.

I tried to look around me, to get up, anything. Every part of my body was sore, and in some areas I could feel the sticky warm wetness of blood beneath my clothes. Directly in front of me stood a tall man. He was dressed for the weather, with a hat, scarf and long coat. He looked down at me with a smile. Something told me he was the reason I was hurt so bad, my every instinct told me to try and run, but I couldn't move. He smiled, and his mouth moved, but no sound excited them. He took my hand and made me stand and forcefully dragged me away with him. I fought his iron grip and shouted to my companion still in the snow. It was the guy from the beach. The memory shifted again, but this time everything was a blur, as if attempted to be erased. The only thing I could make of it all was the fear and pain I felt and everything had gone cold. Then blackness, for a moment I thought I was dead.

Eventually there was pinpoint of light. I reached for it, and immediately relief swept over me. Final it had all ended, and I started to come back into consciousness.

* * *

**Any questions, concerns, criticism, critiques, complaints, suggestions, or any such thing please PM or Review me.**

**SO Please Review! (or favs, or follow) And check out my other stuff too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I've never updated a story this quickly so I'm very sorry to say I only prewrote 3 chapters of this actually it was all chapter one but I'm making it last a little longer. After chapter 3 updates will take awhile so please don't lose hope in this, even if it's been a few months. I have lots of Homework and even with out it i have other stories and i draw fan art and other such stuff. **

**Fanart blog on tumblr: naidasecunda I'm working on a lot of fan art right now but check me out on tumblr!**

** blog/naidasecunda**

**YOUR REVIEWS WERE RECEIVED WITH MUCH LOVE THANK YOU ALL OF YOU FOR LIKEING AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY I LOVE YOU ALL.**

* * *

_It's 12:32 in the morning that means I have 6 hours until the meeting tomorrow. Perhaps I can finish all this by then. _Toris had been working for 5 hours straight. The last thing he needed now was distractions.

"Hey dude! You have to see this it is like so totally cool!"

But then again, his best friend was Feliks, and Feliks was the Queen of distractions.

" I can't watch cat videos with you right now, maybe when I'm finished."

Poland put his hands on his hips. " When will you be done?"

Toris sighed "I'm not quite sure."

Feliks made himself comfy in his friend's room and tried to wait patiently for Toris to finish up. A total of 5 minutes went by and was already bored so he started to play with his friend's hair, putting it into a ponytail, braiding it, etc. Toris didn't mind, unfortunately this wasn't the first time this had happened. There was a knock on the door and an oh to familiarly loud voice echoed through the wooden door.

" You dude! I need help with something!"

"It's open Mr. America." Liet called. America flung open the door and sent papers flying in every which way.

Toris got up and started to pick up the disheveled piles.

"Oh sorry dude, I guess I don't know my own strength." Al apologized. All three of them started to clean up the room. Alfred tried to take in just how much work his former employee/ buddy had been doing.

"How long have you been at this bro?" he asked.

Liet hesitated. "Umm I'm not quite sure, it's no big deal."

Poland rolled his eyes. "Since like 6 this morning, if you count the conference."

America nearly chocked. "HOLY CRAP! I don't think I work that much in a week!"

Poland nodded his agreement. " He like totally needs a vacation."

"I was just about to say that!" you can come over to my place and relax!"

Liet shrugged." I can't there is always work that need to be done."

"Only a few days, cuz this is so not healthy for you." Al said gesturing to all the paper work strewn across the room. The Lithuanian was skeptic, and rightfully so. He had seen, and in some cases, cleaned up after some of America's schemes before, and he couldn't think of anyone else who would be willing to do all of his work for him. After many more appeals from both other countries, he gave in to the collective peer pressure, and agreed reluctantly. The other two celebrated by leaving him alone for the rest of the night to finish his work.

It was the second day of what should have been a relaxing vacation. But leave it to the Baltic to fall back into old habits. One day one for example, Al and Feliks went to the beach, he said that he would joined them later and that he would just stay behind and unpack. Several hours passed before America and Poland remembered that they were missing a third person. After Poland flipped out and they both ran back to their car, they had driven back as quickly as possible. When they got back however; Liet had already went to the store and had made an early dinner for them. The next morning Al and Feliks finally woke up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Instead they found Toris, on his laptop.

On the bright side, Al and Feliks found that they made an excellent team. In one fell swoop Feliks managed to grab the smuggled piece of technology, as Alfred grabbed the struggling Lithuanian. Poland tried to see why the hell Liet would be on the computer so early in the day, but to no avail.

"Damn it! He exited the tab!"

Al stopped restraining Toris and dropped him instead. "Here let me see!" The techno crazed nation grabbed the stolen goods and started to typing in codes that only he ( or possibly Estonia ) could understand.

"You were seriously checking your work email?!"

"Um y-yes?" Liet guiltily responded.

Polska started scolding him about needing to just relax once in a while and having a good time or else he would have to use Poland rule on him. Lithuania nodded sadly.

"Now I want you to get changed and go into that bathroom and make yourself look like totally fabulous!" Poland ordered. Liet obediently did as he was told. There was use arguing with Poland. Today, he would have to ignore his work and try to have a good time without worrying himself sick_. But first, _he went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. As soon as it was closed he whipped out his smart phone and continues to check his email. _ Thank goodness they didn't search me. H_e thought. He didn't notice his arm until it started to an intense burning sensation took over. He dropped the phone, disregarding the clattering sound it made on the tile and tried to hastily comprehend what the heck was going on. Dark blue ink seemed to be burrowing its way through his skin from his own blood, it moved to from shapes on his flesh from beneath. Every nerve ending was on fire. A terrible dizziness settled in his head and he fell over onto the floor

"Don't Die Damn It!" America has holding his head up to his chest in a melodramatic soap-opera kind of way.

He shoved himself away from the other person in an attempt to gasp for much needed air.

Poland was freaking out and running around like a crazy person with an amazing track record.

"I'm not dying." He responded.

"Oh. But like, what the frigg'in crap was that! Cholera, Plague, E-bola? "Poland none of those make you black out."

" Who cares! You totally had us worried there! I like almost had a heart attack!" Poland shouted. "You were like screaming! And we found you on the ground and you were like trying to tear off your arm like a wild animal thing!"

Now that Poland mentioned it his arm did hurt quite a bit. He looked towards the source of the pain and found that his other hand was clutching the opposite fore arm tightly. He moved his hand out of the way. There, was a marking that he had never seen before. It was more of a branding than a mark. Ignoring the subcountously self-inflicted scratches and nail marks, it was a perfect rectangle that ran width wise across his arm it had an elaborate border and strange markings in the center.

"Dude when did you get a tattoo?" America asked.

"I never did! I t j-jus-Just-" Lithuania tried to explain what he had seen in the bathroom but it didn't even make sense to him, let alone trying to put it into simple terms to explain to someone like America or Poland.

" Did you get like, totally wasted and forget everything?" Polska asked with a been-there-done-that kind of way.

"No!" Liet defended himself. "And even if I did then how would I remember?"

"Don't people get like a dolphin or something when they're drunk? And bro, you don't need to tear yourself apart, you just go to a laser removal center."

"I was never drunk!"

America but his arms up in surrender. "Fine but can I see it?" he asked. Alfred twisted and turned the arm and eventually let it go "I don't even think these are words!"

"Aren't you like totally illiterate?" Poland asked.

"NO! that's just something Brittan says!" a light bulb went off in the American's usually vacant head." That's it! I'll call Britain! He's into all that weird magic stuff!"

**{Okay so I know this is terrible cuz I haven't gone threw it yet but I've been typing for like 3 hours and at the end there I began paraphrasing. So I need to know everything you have to say, good, bad, how I can write better all that stuff, and I know that there's plenty room for improvement**.}


	3. Chapter 3

**last update for awhile i'll try to get another chapter typed up within the next month!**

**Please follow me.**

**All of you are amazing.**

**Not much else to say.**

* * *

A few minutes later America returned with the previously confiscated laptop and logged into Skype.

"What the bloody hell do you want? Don't you know it's rude to wake someone up in the middle of the night!" yelled the rather angry English gentlemen.

"Then you shouldn't keep a computer on in your room." Alfred retorted.

The United Kingdom yawned and brushed a lock of hair from his eyes. He squinted at the screen. "Is someone there with you- BLOODY HELL! You've kidnapped Lithuania! Is he hurt!?"

Liet waved weakly at England from where he was sitting, applying gauze to the many scratch marks he sustained. " Everything's alright Mr. England, I came here on my own accord."

"Oh, sorry about that." Iggy apologized.

"Okay Britain! Lithuanian's gone psycho and tried to tear off his arm and I need you to tell me what you think!"

"You're the only psychopath here you moron!"

Poland actually had to step in as the voice of reason and interrupt the family banter and explained everything from their business in Cali, to the "Spazz attack" just moments earlier. Throughout the whole retelling of the crazy ordeal England's expression grew more concerned.

"Toris be a dear and let me see that arm of yours."

Alfred scooted out of the way as Liet awkwardly leaned over to raise his arm to the lens.

"Merlin's beard" he muttered "Wait here." He ran to a shelf and pulled ancient out a volume of forgotten lore. After several moments he cursed and threw the book down on the table. He scrawled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to something off screen.

"Send this to Norway." He told it. "Okay, from what I can tell it's a curse-"

"A CURSE!" Poland screamed. "Liet your like, totally gonna die!" He tackled his bestie and started to whine about how he like, totally couldn't die because then no one would go shopping with him.

"He's not going to die." Britain corrected.

Then there came a knocking at the door.

Poland screamed and nearly jumped into his friend's arms. "OMG! IT''S LIKE TOTTALYONEOFTHOSECRAZYAXEMURDERERS!LIETHOLDME!"

" I already am."

America sighed and opened the door. Outside stood the tall Nordic nation that England had called moments earlier "Norway what the heck?"

Norway let himself in without answering and handed his coat to his host and walked directly to the computer.

"So Arthur, does this mean that you finally accept me as your magical superior?"

"HELL NO!" Artie snapped. "You just happened to be in the area for business and I'm not! Also those runes look like your work not mine!"

Norway turned to Lithuania. "Speaking of business, you still haven replied to my emails."

Instead of face palming Liet reached up to brush back his hair as he muttered an explanation, but the Norwegian no longer cared. Roughly, he grabbed his arm and examined the new markings with more interest than he had for the person connected to it.

"It's been awhile since I've seen this." He noted, twisting the limb at a less than comfortable angle to get a better view.

" Wait so what does that mean?" Questioned the pole. " He's like, connected to someone? Just some random person out of 3 billion-ish people who live in the world?"

" Yes, that and if he doesn't find this person, and learn how to control this, then they won't be able to control these flash backs, and soon enough they won't be able to get out of each other's memories. And considering your special history, this might not end well for whoever's on the other side of this. "

"So why the hell does he have this bad ass ink? " America interjected.

" I has many purposes. It can kind of act as a GPS. If both afflicted parties are within a certain distance if each other then it will glow, or burn I forgot which." He rambled on. The look on his face never changed from stoic. "It can also tell you when the other person is in physical danger, which I guess is a good thing since you suffer the same pain in just about every way possible now. "

Norway didn't notice how pale Lithuania had turned until he was finished speaking and by then he figured it would be a good idea to shut up. "You don't look so good, maybe to should go outside for a while. Norway commented.

"Dude that's a great idea! We should go down to fisherman's Warf!" America chimed in.

"After very thing that's happens today, it would be a good idea for you to get some nice fresh air. " Norge added.

"And we could go shopping! That's bound to make you feel better!" Poland concluded. So it was decided.

Fisherman's Warf wasn't a place to have a nice quite time to think to yourself. In fact it was the complete opposite. There were all sorts of street performers on every corner. One would have assumed by the look if all the robot people that there where additions for the wizard of Oz taking place. Before they had gotten into the car Al made them change into disguises to avoid the press. Al put a San Francisco Giant's cap over his Nantucket and a blue hoodie over his t-shirt. He looked like an average teen, but that was better than Poland, who wore a loose pink jacket, a pair of shorts and his hair was tied back into pig tails. Norway just took out his hair pin shook out his hair a little and walked into America's room like he owned the place. He remerged with another t-shirt and jeans . Poland got Liet into a long shelve shirt, a scarf oddly large lensed glasses, flannel scarf and finally shoved a Starbucks coffee mug in his hand. . Liet thought that they looked suspicious but they blended in perfectly. All except Lithuania wore sun glasses. They looked like teenage men in black and that one hipster who didn't get the memo. Norway cast a spell on the surrounding area so that he could track the Magical activity.

"look for anyone radiating a green aura." He said.

One would think that finding someone glowing green like a nuclear explosion wouldn't be that hard. But this was California. Poland thought he spotted someone once but it just turned out to be some guy with a green afro. This was going to be harder than they expected.

* * *

**See ya next time.**


End file.
